Gestern, Heute, Morgen, Teil I
Picard hat das Gefühl, vorwärts und rückwärts durch die Zeit zu reisen. Bei der Suche nach einer Anomalie in der Romulanischen Neutralen Zone und einer Antwort auf die Frage, ob er verrückt geworden ist, oder ob die Zeitsprünge tatsächlich passieren, begegnet er einem alten Bekannten - Q. Zusammenfassung Teaser thumb|left|Picard ist verwirrt Worf und Troi verlassen zusammen das Holodeck. Sie unterhalten sich über das Holoprogramm Das Schwarze Meer bei Nacht. Deanna fand es unglaublich und Worf meint, dass das Schwarze Meer bei Nacht für ihn schon immer ein sehr stimulierendes Erlebnis war. Troi unterbricht ihn. Sie meint, dass die beiden soeben barfuß am Strand spaziert sind, Balalaikaklänge durch die Luft schwirrten, vom Meer her wehte eine frische Brise, die Sterne funkelten am Himmel und der Vollmond schien. Sie fragt Worf, ob er das alles lediglich stimulierend fand. Worf antwortet, dass er es ungeheuer stimulierend fand, woraufhin Troi seufzt. Die beiden betreten den Turbolift und fahren einige Decks weiter. Dort angekommen, erzählt Troi, dass sie ihrem eigenen Rat folgen, und das Holodeck viel öfter nutzen sollte. Das nächste mal will Troi das Programm aussuchen. Sie meint, dass wenn Worf das Schwarze Meer mag, er dann vom Catariasee auf Betazed begeistert sein wird. Vor Deanna Trois Quartier angekommen, wendet Worf jedoch ein, dass man, bevor es ein nächstes mal geben wird, besser erst einmal mit Commander Riker sprechen sollte. Troi fragt warum und ob er sie etwa begleiten wolle. Worf verneint und weiß nicht so recht wie er sich ausdrücken soll. Falls sich zwischen den beiden eine Beziehung entwickeln sollte, dann möchte er Rikers Gefühle auf keinen Fall verletzen. Troi erwidert, dass es reichen sollte, wenn sich die beiden auf ihre eigenen Gefühle konzentrieren würden. Die beiden sind gerade dabei sich zu küssen, als Captain Picard, lediglich mit einem Bademantel bekleidet, zu ihnen stößt. Er fragt Counselor Troi nach dem aktuellen Datum und nach der Sternzeit. Worf teilt Picard die Sternzeit mit und der wiederholt sie mehrmals. Troi fragt ihn, was los sei und Picard antwortet, dass er sich nicht sicher ist, doch er glaubt, sich Vorwärts und Rückwärts durch die Zeit zu bewegen. Worf und Troi sind darüber sehr erstaunt. Akt I: Gestern, Heute, Morgen thumb|left|Picard berichtet Troi von seinen Zeitsprüngen In Trois Quartier berichtet der Captain ihr bei einer Tasse Tee, dass er das Gefühl hatte, die ''Enterprise'' physisch verlassen zu haben. Er war nicht mehr in derselben Zeit und nicht mehr am selben Ort, sondern irgendwo in der Vergangenheit. Troi fragt ihn, ob er beschreiben kann, wo er war und wie es dort aussah, doch der Captain erwidert, dass alles so furchtbar schnell wieder entschwinde. Es ist für ihn, als würde er aus einem Albtraum erwachen. Er erinnert sich dunkel, dass es vor vielen Jahren gewesen sein muss, bevor er das Kommando über die Enterprise übernahm. Er sprach mit jemandem, weiß aber nicht mehr mit wem. Doch plötzlich veränderte sich alles und er war nicht mehr in der Vergangenheit, sondern er war ein alter Mann in der Zukunft. Er befand sich im Freien und hat irgendetwas mit den Händen gemacht, er kann sich jedoch nicht mehr erinnern was. Er entschuldigt sich und meint, dass alles weg sei und er sich an nichts mehr erinnere. Troi fragt ihn, ob er die Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen hat, dass alles nur ein Traum war, doch Picard verneint diese Möglichkeit. Es war viel mehr als ein Traum. Die Düfte und Klänge und das Filigrane der meisten Dinge war alles viel realer als in einem Traum. Troi fragt, wie lange er in jeder Zeitperiode gewesen ist, ob es Minuten oder Stunden waren. Für Picard ist dies jedoch schwer zu sagen. Anfangs war er verwirrt und Orientierungslos und er war sich nicht sicher wo er war, doch dann verloren sich die Zweifel und alles erschien ihm vollkommen natürlich. Es kam ihm sogar so vor, als ob er in diese Zeit gehören würde. Während der Captain versucht Troi weitere Einzelheiten zu erklären, springt er plötzlich in der Zeit. thumb|Picard bekommt Besuch von La Forge thumb|Picard sieht merkwürdige Gestalten Ein alter, bärtiger Picard befindet sich in einem Weinberg in Frankreich und bindet Weinstöcke hoch. Plötzlich hört er eine vertraute Stimme. Geordi schreitet auf ihn zu und macht Witze der Art Captain Picard auf die Brücke, oder Captain, wir haben ein Problem mit dem Warpkern, oder mit den Phaseninduktoren, oder mit einem anderen verdammten Ding. Picard lacht und die beiden umarmen sich. Geordi begrüßt Picard mit Captain und fragt, ob er ihn besser Botschafter nennen sollte. Picard erwidert, dass er so schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr genannt wurde. Geordi schlägt vor, ihn Mister Picard zu nennen, Picard dagegen schlägt Jean-Luc vor. Geordi meint jedoch, dass er sich daran niemals gewöhnen könnte. Picard betrachtet Geordi, der keinen VISOR mehr benötigt, und fragt ihn, ob er wisse, wie lange es wohl mittlerweile her sei. Geordi erwidert neun Jahre, doch der Captain verneint. Er meint die Zeit, seit die beiden zusammen auf der Enterprise waren. Geordi überlegt und meint dann, dass dies 25 Jahre her ist. Picard ist erstaunt, jedoch der Meinung, dass die Zeit es gut mit Geordi gemeint hat. Der erwidert, dass sie es an manchen Stellen wohl etwas zu gut meinte und tätschelt sich seinen Bauch. Geordi fragt, ob er Picard beim Hochbinden helfen kann und der bejaht. Die beiden machen sich an die Arbeit und Geordie findet auf einem Weinstock einige Blattläuse. Er meint, dass Picard die Stöcke besser Spritzen solle. Da seine Frau eine gute Gärtnerin sei, habe er jede Menge von ihr aufgeschnappt. Picard erkundigt sich nach Geordis Frau Leah und Geordie erwidert, dass es ihr gut gehe. Sie hat jede Menge zu tun, da sie vor kurzem zur Direktorin des Daystrom-Instituts ernannt wurde. Picard fragt außerdem nach Geordis Kindern Brad, Alandra und Sidney. Geordie meint, dass alle drei nicht mehr so klein sind. Bret wird nächstes Jahr die Sternenflottenakademie besuchen. Picard ist davon beeindruckt fragt Geordi dann aber, was ihn eigentlich zu ihm führt. Geordi erwidert, dass er dachte, dass er mal vorbeikommen sollte. Er muss häufig an die zeit auf der Enterprise denken und da er gerade in der Nähe war, nutze er die Gelegenheit. Doch Picard glaubt ihm nicht, da Geordie wohl kaum eine Reise von Rigel III zur Erde macht, nur um mal vorbeizusehen. Geordi gibt Picard recht, woraufhin Picard annimmt, dass er bereits von seiner Erkrankung weiß. Leah hat Freunde in der medizinischen Abteilung und so etwas spricht sich herum. Picard meint, dass er doch kein Invalide sei. Das Irumodische Syndrom bricht manchmal erst nach vielen Jahre aus. Geordi weiß das, doch als er davon hörte, wollte er nach Picard sehen. Picard meint, da er nun einmal da sei, könne er den Werkzeugkoffer tragen. Geordie lächelt und tut wie ihm geheißen. Dann gehen die beiden weiter. Picard meint, dass seine Kochkünste vermutlich nicht an Leahs heranreichen, er jedoch noch immer eine anständige Tasse Tee zustande bekommt. Dann spricht Picard Geordi auf dessen letzten Roman an. Er findet, dass die Hauptfigur etwas zu extravagant dargestellt war. Picard spricht weiter, als er plötzlich stockt und stehen bleibt. Mitten im Weinberg sieht er drei pöbelnde und hüpfende Menschen. Geordie sieht an der Stelle jedoch nichts. Er fragt Picard ob alles in Ordnung ist, doch der reagiert nicht, da er einen weiteren Zeitsprung macht. [[Datei:Natasha Yar zeigt Picard die Enterprise-D.jpg|thumb|Tasha Yar fliegt Picard zur Enterprise]] Tasha Yar fragt Picard, ob dies sein erster Flug mit einem Raumschiff der Galaxy-Klasse sei. Als Picard nicht reagiert, fragt sie, ob alles in Ordnung sei. Die beiden befinden sich im Shuttle Galileo auf dem Weg zur Enterprise. Picard entschuldigt sich und meint, dass er in Gedanken woanders gewesen sei. Tasha wiederholt ihre Frage und Picard verneint. Natürlich ist er mit den Bauplänen und Spezifikationen vertraut, aber er betritt zum ersten mal solch ein Schiff. Tasha meint, dass er dann wohl ganz schön ins Staunen geraten dürfte. Die Enterprise sei wirklich ein super Schiff. Picard ist sich da ebenfalls sicher, doch Tasha fragt ihn, aufgrund seines Gesichtsausdrucks, ob sie etwas falsches gesagt hat. Doch Picard erwidert nur, dass Tasha ihm irgendwie bekannt vorkommt. Dann wird das Shuttle von der Enterprise gerufen und ihnen wird die Landeerlaubnis in Shuttlerampe 2 erteilt. Tasha bestätigt und vor ihnen taucht die Enterprise in der McKinley-Station im Orbit der Erde auf, als Picard abermals einen Zeitsprung macht. Picard befindet sich wieder in Trois Quartier. Troi spricht ihn an und er berichtet ihr, dass er soeben mit Tasha in einem Shuttle gewesen ist. Dann setzt er sich auf eine Stuhl und stützt seinen Kopf auf eine Hand. In seinem Gesicht ist zu sehen, dass die Vorfälle ihm Unbehagen bereiten. Akt II: Die Anomalie thumb|Picard wird untersucht Doktor Crusher untersucht den Captain und macht einen neurografischen Scan. Sie hat jedoch nichts gefunden, was Halluzinationen, oder psychogenische Reaktionen auslösen kann. Ebenso gibt es keine Hinweise auf eine temporale Verschiebung, denn soetwas würde Spuren von Trypamin im Zerabralen Kortex hinterlassen. Sie vermutet, es macht dem Captain einfach Spaß, andere Leute mitten in der Nacht aufzuwecken. Picard geht auf den Scherz ein und meint, dass es ihm auch Spaß mache, barfuß im Schiff herumzuwandern. Schwester Ogawa bringt Dr. Crusher die Ergebnisse der Biospektralanalyse. Crusher erklärt dem Captain, dass die Blutgasanalyse besagt, dass er schon seit Wochen die Luft in diesem Raumschiff einatmet. Wäre er woanders gewesen, würde es Hinweise auf eine veränderte Zusammensetzung der Sauerstoffisotope geben. Dr. Crusher schickt Troi weg, die die ganze Zeit an Picard Seite stand. Crusher erklärt Picard, dass er auf mögliche Anzeichen des Irumodischen Syndroms hin untersucht werden wollte, sie jedoch keine gefunden hat. Sie fand jedoch einen kleinen strukturellen Defekt im Parietallappen, der ihr zuvor nie aufgefallen war, da er erst bei einem neurografischen Scan der Ebene 4 entdeckt wird. Das könnte bedeuten, dass Picard anfällig für neurologische Störungen ist, wie etwa das Irumodische Syndrom. Es wäre möglich, dass er sein ganzes Leben lang mit diesem Defekt leben kann, ohne dass etwas passiert. Selbst wenn das Syndrom ausbrechen sollte, gibt es viele Menschen die damit noch eine relativ lange Zeit ein ganz normales Leben führen. Picard fragt, warum Crusher ihn dann anschaut, als ob sie gerade sein Todesurteil verkündet hätte. Sie erwidert, dass es sie erschüttert hätte, doch Picard meint, sie solle sich keine Sorgen machen. Irgendetwas sagt ihm, dass sie ihn noch eine ganze Weile an Bord ertragen müsse. Daraufhin meint Crusher, dass sie es schon schaffen werde. Commander Riker betritt die Krankenstation und Picard erkundigt sich, ob Worf etwas herausgefunden hätte. Riker verneint. Worfs Sicherheitsscans waren negativ. Die Sensorenaufzeichnungen werden zwar noch überprüft, doch es gibt keine Anzeichen darauf, dass der Captain das Schiff verlassen hat. Picard ist jedoch überzeugt, nicht geträumt zu haben, als Worf ihn ruft. Man hat soeben eine Nachricht von Admiral Nakamura empfangen, mit der Prioritätsstufe eins. Picard lässt das Gespräch auf die Krankenstation durchstellen und geht in Doktor Crushers Büro.thumb|Nakamura meldet sich Der Admiral teilt Picard mit, dass er gelben Alarm für die ganze Flotte angeordnet hat, da der Geheimdienst alarmierende Berichte aus dem Romulanischen Imperium empfangen hat. Offenbar wurden dreißig Warbirds von anderen Missionen abgezogen und zur Neutralen Zone abkommandiert. Picard fragt nach einer Erklärung für so ein agressives Verhalten und Nakamura erwidert, dass die Spione auf Romulus erfahren hätten, dass irgendetwas in der Neutralen Zone vor sich geht, genauer im Devron-System. Langreichweitenscans haben dort eine Art räumliche Anomalie entdeckt, aber was es ist weiß man nicht genau. Picard fragt nach seinen Befehlen und Nakamura antwortet, dass er fünfzehn Raumschiffe auf der Föderationsseite der Neutralen Zone stationieren wird, einschließlich der Enterprise. Picard soll herausfinden, was im Devron-System vor sich geht. Picard fragt, ob man auch in die Neutrale Zone eindringen darf, doch Nakamura verneint. Picard soll abwarten, was die Romulaner tun, die Langreichweitenscanner einsetzen und Sonden abschiessen. Die Grenze darf nur überquert werden, wenn die Romulaner es auch tun. Dann beendet Nakamura das Gespräch. Picard steht auf, als er einen weiteren Zeitsprung macht. thumb|Picard und La Forge wollen nach England Picard geht mit Geordi den Weinberg entlang, als er plötzlich stürzt. Geordi hilft ihm hoch und fragt ihn, was er hat. Picard antwortet, dass er nicht in seiner Zeitperiode sei. Vor einigen Augenblicken sei er noch woanders gewesen. Geordi erwidert, dass der Captain die ganze Zeit bei ihm war, doch der ist überzeugt woanders gewesen zu sein. Er erinnert sich mit Beverly gesprochen zu haben. Geordi will ihn beruhigen, doch Picard antwortet, dass er nicht senil sei. Es ist tatsächlich passiert. Er erzählt, dass er zuerst hier mit Geordi war, dann aber plötzlich woanders, nämlich auf der Enterprise, genauer gesagt auf der Krankenstation. Eventuell war er aber auch in einem Krankenhaus. Geordi meint, dass sie besser nach Hause gehen und seinen Arzt anrufen sollten. Picard ist verärgert. Er nimmt an, dass Geordi ihn für verrückt hält, doch es ist alles real und keine absurde Fantasie. Geordi fragt, was der Captan jetzt unternehmen wolle und der erwidert, dass er Data besuchen will, da er annimmt, dass der ihm helfen kann. Geordi fragt wie, doch das weiß Picard selber nicht. Geordi stimmt dem Vorschlag zu und fragt, ob Data noch immer in Cambridge sei, was Picard annimmt. Plötzlich bleibt Picard stehen, da er abermals die wilden, herumhüpfenden Kreaturen sieht, diesmal sind es jedoch mehr als zuvor. Geordi blickt sich ebenfalls um, kann aber nichts erkennen. Picard fragt ihn, ob er sie ebenfalls sieht, doch Geordi verneint. Der Captain meint, dass sie überall seien und ihn auslachen würden, doch er fragt sich warum. Geordi fordert Picard auf weiterzugehen und die beiden machen sich auf den Weg nach England. thumb|In Datas Wohnung In Datas Wohnung erläutert Picard dem Androiden was vorgefallen ist. Datas Hausdame Jessel kommt hinzu und fragt wer Tee möchte. Picard möchte heißen Earl Grey und Jessel erwidert, dass der natürlich heiß sei, sie wolle wissen, was sie hereintun solle. Picard möchte den Tee jedoch pur. Picard blickt sich um und meint, dass Data eine sehr hübsche Wohnung hätte. In Cambridge würden Professoren wohl gut behandelt. Data erwidert, dass es durchaus Vorteile hätte, den Lucasischen Lehrstuhl inne zu haben. Das Haus gehörte Sir Isaac Newton zur der Zeit, als dieser den Lehrstuhl inne hatte. Seither ist dies die traditionelle Residenz. Jessel serviert auch Geordi einen Tee und meint, dass wenn er wirklich Datas Freund sei, er ihn dazu bringen sollte, die grauen Strähnen aus seinem Haar zu entfernen, denn er sähe damit wie ein Stinktier aus. Data meint dazu nur, dass Jessel einen manchmal schon ziemlich nerven könne, ihn aber im er wieder zum Lachen bringen würde. Auch Data bekommt einen Tee serviert und Geordi fragt ihn, warum er eigentlich sein Haar gefärbt hätte. Data war der Meinung, dass grau meliertes Haar ihm eine gewisse Distingiertheit verleihen würde. Picard fragt Jessel, ob der Tee wirklich Earl Grey sei, denn er könnte schwören, dass es Darjeeling sei. Jessel grunzt daraufhin nur und dreht sich um. Data fragt den Captain, wann dieser das letzte Mal seinen Arzt bezüglich des Irumodischen Syndroms kontaktiert hätte. Picard erklärt, dass dies vor einer Woche war und der Arzt ihm Peridaxon verschrieb. Picard setzt sich in einen Sessel und nimmt Datas Katze auf den Arm. Er weiß, dass es keine Heilung gibt, und dass nichts den fortschreitenden Zerfall der synaptischen Bahnen aufhalten kann. Picard meint, dass Data und Geordi ihn für senil halten würden, wogegen Geordi protestiert. Data jedoch ist ehrlich und meint, dass dieser Gedanke ihm auch gekommen sei. Andererseits wäre es durchaus denkbar, dass etwas mit Picard passiert. Data schlägt vor, eine komplette Serie von neurografischen Scans durchzuführen und dazu die Geräte im biometrischen Labor auf dem Campus zu verwenden. Data bittet Jessel darum, Professor Rippert darum zu bitten Datas morgige Vorlesung zu halten und wenn möglich auch die restlichen in dieser Woche. Er ist sich sicher, dass man der Sache auf den Grund gehen wird. Picard ist begeistert und meint, dass dies der Data ist, den er von früher kennt. Er war sich sicher, dass man sich auf ihn verlassen kann, als Picard plötzlich wieder einen Zeitsprung macht. thumb|Picard hält eine Ansprache Picard steht in der Shuttlerampe am Heck der Galileo und Tasha kündigt ihn der versammelten Mannschaft an. Ein Crewman pfeift auf der Bootsmannsmaatenpfeife und Picard tritt an ein Rednerpult. Er will gerade damit beginnen, den Befehl von Admiral Satie zu verlesen, mit dem er das Kommando über die Enterprise übernimmt, und beginnt mit der Sternzeit 41148, als er stockt. Er sieht mehrere pöbelnde und hüpfende Kreaturen in der Shuttlerampe und auch im Shuttle hinter sich und blickt sich ängstlich um. Auch die anwesenden Mannschaftsmitglieder blicken sich um, können jedoch nichts entdecken. Picard schafft es, den Befehl komplett zu verlesen und tritt vom Rednerpult vor, um Counselor Troi die Hand zu geben, als er abermals stockt. Erneut erblickt er die Kreaturen um sich herum. Draufhin befiehlt der Captain roten Alarm zu geben und schickt das Personal auf die Kampfstationen. Ein Alarm ertönt und die Crew schaut sich ungläubig an. Tasha Yar treibt die Mannschaft daraufhin jedoch an und alle verlassen zügig die Shuttlerampe. Picard blickt sich abermals um, kann aber keine Kraturen mehr entdecken. Dann verlässt er als letzter ebenfalls die Shuttlerampe. Akt III: Neue Bekanntschaften thumb|Picard wartet Picard steht in der Aussichtslounge und schaut sich die Modelle an, die an der Wand hängen, als Troi, Worf und Tasha Yar den Raum betreten und sich setzen. Picard verlangt einen Bericht und Tasha erklärt ihm, dass vom gesamten Schiff, sowie vom umliegenden Raum, ein Subraumscan gemacht wurde, jedoch weder ungewönliche Anzeichen, noch Anomalien festgestellt worden sind. Worf merkt an, dass es sehr hilfreich wäre, wenn man genaus wüsste, wonach man eigentlich suchen soll. Picard fragt Troi, ob sie etwas Ungewöhnliches spüren kann, eventuell eine fremde Person, die auf einer Intelligenzstufe operiert, die der ihren weit überlegen ist. Troi erwidert jedoch, dass sie lediglich die Besatzung und deren Familien spürt. Picard weist Worf an, für alle Decks Sicherheitsalarm der Stufe 2 zu geben, was bei Worf und Tasha für Verwunderung sorgt. Tasha steht auf und weist den Captain darauf hin, dass sie die Sicherheitschefin an Bord ist. Picard sieht seinen Fehler ein und wiederholt seine Anweisung - dieses man an Tasha. In diesem Moment meldet sich Chief O'Brien und ruft Picard auf die Brücke. thumb|Picard gibt keine Erklärung ab Dort angekommen, teilt der Chief Picard mit, dass die Sternenflotte soeben Alarm ausgelöst hätte, da sich eine große Anzahl von Schiffen auf die Romulanisch Neutrale Zone zubewegt. Es handelt sich jedoch lediglich um zivile Schiffe, wie Frachter, oder Transporter und nicht um Schiffe der Sternenflotte. Picard liest den Bericht der Sternenflotte und stellt fest, dass eine gewaltige Raumanomalie im Devron-System entdeckt wurde. Worf wendet ein, dass dies eine List der Romulander sein könnte, um Sternenflottenschiffe in die Neutrale Zone zu locken. O'Brien erklärt dem Captain, dass die Sternenflotte die Mission der Enterprise nach Farpoint-Station wiederrufen hat. Man soll sich unverzüglich zur Neutralen Zone begeben. Picard ordnet allerdings an, trotzdem nach Farpoint zu fliegen, was bei Worf und Tasha abermals für Verwunderung sorgt. Worf wendet ein, dass die Sicherheit der Föderation auf dem Spiel stehen könne, doch Picard schickt ihn auf seine Station, ohne darauf einzugehen. Troi wendet sich an den Captain, mit der Bitte, dass er sein Vorgehen erklärt, da es so für alle besser zu verstehen wäre. Doch Picard hat nicht die Absicht, irgendetwas zu erklären. Er geht zu Chief O'Brien und fragt ihn nach den Problemen mit den Warpplasmainduktoren. Er hat eine Idee, wie man sie reparieren könne und geht zusammen mit dem Chief in den Maschinenraum. thumb|O'Brien macht Bekanntschaft mit Data Im Maschinenraum gibt der Captain dem Chief ein PADD mit Spezifikationen um den sekundären Plasmainduktor zu umgehen. Der Chief weist Picard darauf hin, dass dies nicht sein Spezialgebiet ist, da dies Aufgabe des Chefingenieurs wäre. Picard erwidert, dass der Chefingenieru nicht an Bord sei und er sich sicher ist, dass der Chief die Aufgabe schaffen könne. All die Jahre, in denen O'Brien als Kind Modelle von Raumschifftriebwerken gabaut habe, hätten sich nun schließlich gelohnt. O'Brien fragt den Captain erstaunt, woher er das wisse und Picard antwortet, dass er dies aus O'Briens Datei bei der Sternenflotte hätte. Das Überzeugt den Chief zwar nicht, trotzdem macht er sich an die Arbeit. Während O'Brien einige Ingenieure unter anderem dazu anweist, ordentlich Dampf im Kessel zu machen, betritt Data den Maschinenraum und rät von dem Vorhaben ab. O'Brien fragt erstaunt nach dem Grund und Data erklärt ihm, dass er damit das Feuerlöschsystem aktivieren würde, was zur Verriegelung der gesamten Sektion führt. Picard verfolgt amüsiert, wie O'Brien versucht, Data zu erklären, dass das mit dem Dampf nur eine Redewendung dafür war, dass man unter Zeitdruck steht. Data versteht und fragt O'Brien nach dem etymoilogischen Ursprung dieses Idioms, womit O'Brien jedoch nichts anfangen kann. Data vereinfacht seine Frage, indem er danach fragt, wie dieser Ausdruck Einzug in die zeitgenössische Umgangssprache erlangt hat. O'Brien weiß darauf jedoch ebenfalls keine Antwort. In diesem Moment mischt Picard sich ein und heißt Data an Bord Willkommen. Er meint, dass er Hilfe bei der Fusionsphalanx gebrauchen könnte und nimmt Data mit, während O'Brien ihnen verwundert hinterher sieht. Die beiden bleiben vor einem Panel stehen und Picard erklärt Data die Probleme mit den Plasmaleitungen. Data erkennt, dass ein neuer Feldinduktionssubprozessor eingebaut werden muss und dass es wohl nötig sein wird, ordentlich Dampf im Kessel zu machen. In diesem Moment hört Picard die Stimme von Dr. Crusher und dreht sich um, während er einen neuerlichen Zeitsprung unternimmt. Picard befindet sich auf der Krankenstation der Enterprise. Dr. Crusher fragt ihn was los sei und er antwortet, dass er schon wieder in der Zeit gesprungen ist. Riker kommt dazu und fragt, was passiert ist. Picard erklärt, dass alles relativ vage ist, ihm jedoch diesmal etwas mehr in Erinnerung geblieben ist. Ihm ist so, als ob ihm bei jeder weiteren Zeitverschiebung, immer mehr Dinge im Gedächtnis bleiben. Er berichtet, zunächst in ferner Zukunft gewesen zu sein und danach in der Vergangenheit, kurz bevor die erste Mission der Enterprise begann. Crusher stutzt, nachdem sie einen Scan von Picards Temporallappen mit einem wenige Minuten alten Scan vergleicht und eine Abweichung im Hippocampus feststellt. Picard hat innerhalb von wenigen Minuten die Erinnerungen von zwei vollen Tagen angesammelt. Akt IV: Alte Freunde [[Datei:Troi erinnert sich.jpg|thumb|Troi erinnert sich an die erste Mission der Enterprise]] Die Führungsoffiziere der Enterprise sitzen in der Aussichtslounge und Picard fragt Troi, ob sie sich an den Tag erinnert, als er auf die Enterprise kam und was genau nach der Begrüßungszeremonie passierte. Sie berichtet, dass es einen Empfang im Zehn Vorne gab, auf dem sie Picard Worf und den anderen Führungsoffizieren vorgestellt hat. Picard fragt, ob er damals Roten Alarm gab und ob die Sternenflotte sie, statt nach Farpoint, in die Neutrale Zone beorderte. Troi verneint dies und Data stellt fest, dass es eine Diskontinuität gibt. Die Ereignisse der einen Zeitperiode haben scheinbar keinen Einfluss auf die andere Zeitperiode. Riker fällt jedoch auf, dass die Anomalie sowohl in der Gegenwart, als auch in der Vergangenheit auftaucht. Geordi merkt an, dass dies auch eine vorübergehende Störung sein könnte und Dr. Crusher fragt, was das alles überhaupt mit Picards Zeitverschiebungen zu tun hat. Picard hofft in der Vergangenheit Antworten auf die Frage zu finden, aber zurzeit ist die Bedrohung durch die Romulaner zu groß. Daher erwartet er bis zum nächsten Tag von jeder Abteilung einen Bericht über die militärische Einsatzfähigkeit. Picard löst die Besprechung auf und Riker nutzt die Chance, um Troi zu fragen, ob sie mit ihm zusammen Essen möchte. Troi muss ihn jedoch vertrösten, da sie bereits etwas mit Worf geplant hat. thumb|Picard und Crusher küssen sich Auf der Brücke ordnet Picard eine ständige Subraumsensorensuche an, um so die temporalen Störungen zu entdecken. Dann weist er Riker an, das Kommando zu übernehmen, falls Picard einen Zeitsprung in einer kritischen Situation macht, da er dann kurz desorientiert sein könnte. Riker ist sehr geistesabwesend und antwortet erst auf Nachfrage. Picard fragt ihn was los sei, doch er gibt an, nur in Gedanken gewesen zu sein. Picard steht auf und übergibt Riker das Kommando. Dann geht er in seinen Bereitschaftsraum. Beverly folgt ihm in den Raum und bestellt warme Milch mit einer Prise Muskat am Replikator. Picard fragt, was das soll und Beverly erklärt ihm, dass dies für ihn bestimmt ist und dazu noch acht Stunden ununterbrochener Schlaf vonnöten sei. Sie kann zwar nicht sagen, ob er in der Zukunft, oder in der Vergangenheit Schlaf fand, in der Gegenwart hat er jedoch nicht geschlafen. Daher ordnet sie an, dass der Captain sich ausruhen muss, oder sie lässt ihn ablösen und ruhig stellen. Picard verspricht jedoch, sich an die Anweisung zu halten. Beverly schaut den Captain an und der fragt, was sie hat. Sie erklärt ihm, dass sie als Ärztin oftmals die Pflicht hat, Menschen schlechte Nachrichten zu überbringen. Sie muss jemandem sagen, dass er operiert werden muss, oder dass er keine Kinder bekommen kann und manchmal auch, dass er an einer schweren Krankheit leidet. Picard merkt, dass sie auf das Irumodische Syndrom anspielt und erwidert, dass sie selbst gesagt hat, dass dies nicht unbedingt eintreten muss. Beverly erwidert, dass er aber ja schon in der Zukunft geschaut hat und dort erkrankt war. Doch Picard betrachtet die Zukunft lieber als etwas, dass noch nicht in Stein gemeißelt ist. In 25 Jahren kann schließlich noch so viel passieren. Dann küssen die beiden sich und Beverly stimmt ihm zu, dass wirklich vieles passieren kann. Dann steht sie auf und verlässt den Raum, während Picard wieder einmal in der Zeit springt. thumb|Picard berichtet La Forge über die Anomalie Picard schläft und Geordi weckt ihn. Im Halbschlaf fragt Picard, ob man die Neutrale Zone erreicht hätte, doch Geordi wiederholt nur verdutzt Picards Worte. Picard entschuldigt sich und erklärt, dass er mal wieder in er Vergangenhiet gewesen ist. Geordi erklärt Picard, dass Data die Tests vorbereitet hat und man gleich rüber gehen könne. Doch Picard will nicht mehr getestet werden. Es ist wichtig, dass man sich auf den Weg in die Neutrale Zone macht. Geordi fragt wieso und Picard berichtet von der Anomalie in den anderen beiden Zeitperioden. Picard ist der Meinung, dass sie auch in dieser Zeitperiode auftreten könnte, doch Geordi erwidert, dass dies nicht unbedingt der Fall sein muss. Picard ist jedoch überzeugt, dass die Anomalie etwas zu bedeuten hat. Geordi gibt sich geschlagen und erklärt Picard, dass es keine Neutrale Zone mehr gibt. Picard erinnert sich, dass die Klingonen das Romulanische Imperium erobert haben und Geordi merkt an, dass die Beziehungen zur Föderation zurzeit ebenfalls angespannt sind. Picad wird sauer und erwidert, dass er das selber wisse, da er seinen Verstand schließlich nicht komplett verloren hätte. Geordi stellt fest, dass man ein Schiff benötigen wird, wenn man ins Devron-System möchte und Picard meint, dass es an der Zeit wäre, jemanden an einen alten Gefallen zu erinnern. Dann trägt er Geordi auf, Admiral Riker auf Sternenbasis 247 zu kontaktieren. thumb|Picard kontaktiert Admiral Riker Einige Zeit später unterhält sich Picard per Übertragung mit Riker. Riker erklärt, dass Picards Verlangen gänzlich unmöglich sei, da die Klingonen ihre Grenzen geschlossen haben. Picard fragt, was wäre, falls die Anomalie wirklich existieren würde, doch Riker erwidert, dass er einen Geheimdienstbericht erhalten habe und keine Aktivität im Devron-System festzusellen wäre. Picard will dies nicht glauben und sich vor Ort selber ein Bild machen. Riker schlägt vor, dass die ''Yorktown'', die sich in der Nähe der Grenze befindet, den Sektor scant und Riker Picard bescheid sagt, falls sie etwas findet. Picard ist mit dem Vorschlag unzufrieden, doch Riker kann nicht mehr für ihn tun und beendet das Gespräch. Picard ist sauer und enttäuscht von Riker und meint, dass er wohl schon zu lange hinter diesem Schreibtisch sitzt. Geordi teilt dem Captain mit, dass es ihm leid tut, aber abzuwarten, was die Yorktown findet, wohl das Einzige sei, was man im Moment machen könne. Data wendet jedoch ein, dass man eventuell auf einem medizinischen Versorgungsschiff mitfliegen könnte. Da auf Romulus die Terrelianische Pest ausgebrochen ist, erlauben die Klingonen medizinischen Versorgungsschiffen das Passieren der Grenze. Picard ist begeistert von dem Vorschlag und meint, dass er da etwas arrangieren könnte. Er trägt Data auf, die [[USS Pasteur|USS Pasteur]] zu finden, da er einen guten Draht zum Captain hat, zumindest war dies einmal so. [[Datei:OlympicAntrieb.jpg|thumb|Die Pasteur im Orbit der Erde]] Einige Zeit später betreten die drei die Brücke der Pasteur. Captain Beverly Picard steht auf und ist erfreut über den Besuch. Sie hätte nie gedacht, einen der drei noch einmal auf einem Raumschiff zu sehen. Sie begrüßt jeden der drei und umarmt Jean-Luc. Sie hat seine Nachricht zwar erhalten, in klingonisches Territorium einzudringen empfindet sie jedoch als absurd. Da sie ihm jedoch noch nie etwas abschlagen konnte, stimmt sie ihm zu. Picard merkt an, dass sie ihn aus diesem Grund wohl auch geheiratet hätte. Sie lacht und erklärt, dass man zunächst die Genehmigung benötige, die Grenze zu überqueren. Geordi fragt nach Worf und Picard ist begeistert von der Idee. Er ist sich sicher, dass Worf ihnen helfen kann. Geordi fragt Data, ob Worf noch immer im Hohen Rat säße, doch Data ist nicht sicher, da Informationen über die politische Struktur der Klingonen, schwer zu erhalten seien. Letzten Berichten zufolge, war Worf jedoch Gouverneur von H'atoria, einer kleinen Kolonie nahe der Grenze. Fähnrich Chilton unterbricht Data und spricht Captain Picard an, woraufhin sowohl Beverly als auch Jean-Luc antworten. Die McKinley-Station hat sich gemeldet und möchte wissen, wann man andockt. Beverly trägt ihr auf, zu antworten, dass man mit einer dringlichen Mission betraut wurde. Jean-Luc merkt an, dass Beverly seinen Nachnamen offensichtlich behalten hat. Diese erklärt den drei dass auf Deck 5 Quartiere für sie bereit stünden, da sie vermutlcih etwas Ruhe benötigen werden. Sie bittet einen Offizier darum, Picard zu begleiten. Picard protestiert jedoch, da sie ihn wie einen Invaliden behandeln würde. Er hat jedoch vor, noch ein paar Jährchen zu leben und nicht wie ein Hund herumgeführt werden. Und Bevormunden lassen will er sich auch nicht. Beverly entschuldigt sich für ihr Verhalten, woraufhin Picard zufrieden erwidert, dass er sich jetzt aufs Ohr hauen wird. Als Picard die Brücke verlassen hat, fragt Beverly Geordi, wann Picard das letzte mal neurologisch gescannt wurde. Geordi weiß es zwar nicht, rät jedoch davon ab, ihm diess vorzuschlagen. Picard hätte erklärt, an keinen Tests mehr teilzunehmen. Beverly fragt Geordi und Data, ob sie Picard glauben, dass er sich tatsächlich durch die Zeit bewegt, woraufhin beide schweigen. Auch Beverly ist sich der Sache nicht sehr sicher, aber wenn Jean-Luc Picard noch einmal auf eine Mission gehen will, dann wird sie ihn begleiten. Im Turbolift ist Picard davon überzeugt, dass sie die Anomaie finden werden, als er wieder einmal eine Zeitsprung erlebt. thumb|Picard ruft nach Q Picard betritt die Brücke der Enterprise. O'Brien berichtet im, dass man die Koordinaten ereicht hat, die Picard ihm gab. Picard fragt Data, ob dieser etwas ungewöhnliches entdecken kann, doch Data fragt nur nach einer Definition für Ungewöhnlich. Picard spezifiziert seine Anfrage und fragt nach einer Barriere aus einem riesigen, höchst instabilen Plasmafeld. Data kann jedoch nichts finden. Picard rekapituliert, dass sowohl Zeit und Ort stimmen und Er nun hier sein müsste. Tasha fragt, um wen es sich handelt und Picard ruft laut den Namen Q heraus. Er ruft ebenfalls, dass man nun hier sei und er sie lange genug zum Narren gehalten habe. Er fragt Troi, ob sie eine fremde Person spürt, doch sie verneint. Worf tritt an Tasha heran und fragt, was ein Q'' sei, doch Tasha fällt nur der Buchstabe des Alphabets ein. Picard will es derweil nicht begreifen. Er weist O'Brien an, auf dieser Position zu bleiben, während er in seinem Raum wartet. Picard durchschreitet gerade die Tür zu seinem Raum, als er sich plötzlich in einem Gerichtssaal des Jahres 2079 wiederfindet. Q kommt auf einem beweglichen Stuhl in den Saal hereingefahren und bringt die johlende Meute per Handbewegung zum Schweigen. Er spricht Picard direkt an und meint, dass er schon annahm, Picard würde nie mehr zu ihm finden. Akt V: Der Prozess geht weiter thumb|Q steckt dahinter Picard fragt Q, was das soll. Q belehrt den Captain, dass er mir ''Richter Q angesprochen werden möchte und fragt Picard, ob es nicht offensichtlich sei, was hier vorgehe. Picard erinnert sich, dass er bereits vor sieben Jahren in diesem Gerichtssaal stand. Q meint dazu jedoch nur, dass die Sterblichen wenig von der Zeit verstünden und fragt, ob sie denn wirklich immer so linear sein müssen. Picard erinnert sich daran, dass Q ihn damals beschuldigte, der Vertreter einer barbarischen Spezies zu sein. Q korrigiert ihn. Seine genauen Worte damals waren eine ungewöhnlich wilde, kindische Rasse. Picard verteidigt sich. Er meint, Q damals demonstriert zu haben, dass die Menschheit friedliebend und hilfsbereit sei. Q stimmte dem damals zu und liess sie daraufhin ziehen. Dann fragt er Q, warum er dann heute schon wieder vor Gericht stehe. Q fragt den Captain, ob er ihm dies tatsächlich so erklären müsse, dass sein Spatzengehirn es begreift, was er äußerst langweilig fände. Er meint, dass man viel mehr Spaß hätte, wenn er wenigstens versuchen würde, es selber herauszufinden. Er gibt dem Captain die Möglichkeit ihm zehn beliebige Fragen zu stellen, die sich mit Ja oder Nein beantworten lassen, woraufhin die Menge johlt und applaudiert. Der Captain geht darauf ein und fragt, ob Q die Menschheit erneut vor Gericht stellen will, was dieser verneint. Dann fragt Picard ob es einen Zusammenhang zwischen dem, was vor sieben Jahren passierte und dem was jetzt vor sich geht, bebe. Q bejaht dies. Der Captain fragt nach der Raumanomalie und ob sie etwas mit den aktuellen Ereignissen zu tun hätte, was Q als Volltreffer bezeichnet. Picard fragt, ob die Romulaner dahinterstecken und dies ein Komplott sei, oder ein Vorwand einen Krieg zu beginnen, was Q jedoch beides verneint. Q resümiert, dass dies bereits fünf fragen waren, woraufhin Picard protesiert. Nach seiner Meinung waren es erst vier, doch Q erklärt ihm, dass die Frage nach den Romulanern zwei verschiedene Fragen beinhaltete. Picard sieht dies widerwillig ein und fragt Q, ob dieser die Anomalie erschaffen hat, was Q freudig verneint. Er fügt hinzu, dass Picard über alle maßen überrascht sein wird, wenn er erkennt, wo die Anomalie herstammt - vorausgesetzt, dass er dies jemals tun wird. Picard fragt Q, ob dieser für seine Zeitsprünge verantwortlich sei und Q erwidert, dass er die Frage beantworten wird, wenn Picard verspricht, es niemandem zu verraten. Dann beugt er sich vor und raunt Picard ein Ja ins Ohr. Picard fragt nach dem Warum, doch Q erwidert, dass dies keine Ja-oder-Nein-Frage sei, womit Picards restliche Fragen verfallen. Picard wirkt niedergeschlagen, was Q als Bestätigung dafür ansieht, dass er eine minderbemittelte Kreatur ist. Der damalige Prozess, so führt er fort, war nie beendet. Jetzt allerdings hätte man ein Urteil gefällt und es lautet Schuldig.thumb|Q beantwortet Picards Fragen Picard fragt, wessen er sich schuldig gemacht hat und Q antwortet der Minderwertigkeit. Vor sieben Jahren kündigte Q an, dass man sie beobachten werde, was man auch getan hat. Man hoffte, dass Picards affenartige Rasse wenigstens ein wenig Reife zeigt und einen Hinweis liefert, dass ihr Verstand das Potenzial hat, sich zu entwickeln. Aber stattdessen musste er erleben, dass Picard sich um Commander Rikers Karriere sorgt, Counselor Trois' pedantischem Psychogebabbel lauscht, oder Data zu dessen einfältiger Erforschung der Menschheit ermutigt. Picard verteidigt sich damit, dass man viele neue Welten erforscht und Kontakt zu neuen Spezies aufgenommen hat. Die Menschheit hat ihr Wissen über das Universum also erweitert. Doch Q meint nur, dass Picards dürfige Sichtweise ihn nicht einmal erahnen lasse, welcher Weg noch vor ihm liege. Statt die letzten sieben Jare zu nutzen, um sich zu verändern und reifer zu werden, seien die Jahre von ihm nur vergeudet worden. Picard erwidert, dass die Menschheit nun einmal sei, was sie ist und immer ihr Bestes versuche. Es stehe Q außerdem nicht zu, die Kriterien festzusetzen, nach denen die Menschheit beurteilt wird. Q meint, dass man sich das aber sehr wohl herausnehme. Die Zeit mag ewig währen, nicht aber seine Geduld. Q findet es angebracht, die Reisen der Menschheit durch das Weltall zu beenden, um Platz für andere, wertvollere Spezies zu schaffen. Picard fragt ungläubig nach, ob Q ihnen tatsächlich weitere Reisen durch das Weltall verwehren will, woraufhin die Menge zu Lachen anfängt. Q bezeichnet Picard als begriffsstutziges Stück Treibgut und meint, dass ihnen sogar die weitere Existenz verwehrt wird. Der Menschheit Schicksal sei somit besiegelt und sie werde vernichtet. Picard meint, dass nicht einmal Q zu so etwas fähig wäre, doch der fragt nur erstaunt nach, was er damit zu tun habe. Dann meint Q, dass es typisch sei, dass Picard für alles ihm die Schuld gebe. Doch er ist dafür gar nicht verantwortich, sondern Picard persönlich. Er ist sogar in diesem Moment dabei und er hat es bereits früher getan und er wird es wieder tun. Picard tut dies als dummes Geschwätz ab und er hat genug davon. Q wendet sich an die zuschauer und meint, dass Picard nicht begreifte, was er ihm sagen will, was unter den Zuschauern abermals für Gelächter sorgt. Q meint, dass er sich das allerdings selber zum Vorwurf machen müsse, da er immerhin so töricht gewesen war, an Picard zu glauben. Während er auf seinem beweglichen Stuhl aus dem Saal fährt, meint er, dass Gott - an wen auch immer Picard glauben mag - seiner Seele gnädig sein soll. Dann vertagt er die Verhandlung. Picard findet sich in der normalen Zeitlinie in seinem Bereitschaftsraum wieder. Er geht auf die Brücke und trägt Riker auf, die Führungsoffiziere zusammenzurufen und Roten Alarm zu geben, da man ein größeres Problem hat, als Picard dachte. Riker tut wie ihm geheißen und ein Alarm ertönt. :Fortsetzung folgt … Hintergrundinformationen Allgemeines [[Datei:Ronald D. Moore.jpg|thumb|Ronald D. Moore spricht über Gestern, Heute, Morgen]] * Frühe Versionen der Episode enthielt noch einige andere Ideen. Der erste Entwurf von Ronald D. Moore etwa, sah vor, dass Q verrückt geworden ist und das Universum auf den Kopf stellt. Die Charaktere sollten sich daraufhin an bizarren Plätzen wiederfinden, etwa mitten in New York, wo Q als Obdachloser auf der Straße säße. Die Produzenten mochten den Vorschlag jedoch nicht. Was ihnen allerdings gefiel, war die Idee, Q zurückzubringen. Man entschied sich dann recht schnell dazu, die Ereignisse aus und wieder aufzunehmen und die Menschheit erneut vor Gericht zu stellen. Anfangs sollte es sogar noch eine zweite Zeitlinie in der Vergangenheit, und somit insgesamt vier Zeitlinien, geben. Diese Zeitlinie sollte zur der Zeit von und stattfinden, als Picard Locutus von Borg war. Jedoch wurde auch diese Idee von den Produzenten verworfen. (TNG DVD-Box Staffel 7 - Special Features) * Den Autoren Ronald D. Moore und Brannon Braga machte es laut Moore am meisten Spaß, die Ereignisse in der Zukunft zu schreiben. Geordi als normaler Mensch, der nicht mehr als Ingenieur arbeitet, Worf als verbitterten Klingone, weil er Troi verloren hat, Riker als bösen alten Admiral, Picard in seinem Weinberg und - für Moore das Beste - Beverly die mit Picard verheiratet war, aber bereits von ihm geschieden ist. (TNG DVD-Box Staffel 7 - Special Features) * Make-up-Designer Michael Westmore meinte in einem Interview, dass diese Folge für die Make-Up-Abteilung die schwierigste in all den sieben Jahren von gewesen sei, die sie die Hauptcharaktere alle um Jahre altern lassen mussten. Im Gegensatz zum Verjüngen, was nicht beesonders schwierig ist, war das Altern eine große Herausforderung für das Team. Den Schauspielern mussten Haare angepasst, Falten gemalt und Polster ins Gesicht geklebt werden. (TNG DVD-Box Staffel 7 - Special Features) * Laut John de Lancie, meldete er sich selbst bei Rick Berman um nach einer Rolle als Q im Serienfinale zu bitten, als er hörte, dass The Next Generation endet. Berman soll de Lancie wohl geantwortet haben, dass er natürlich dabei ist, egal ob er die Story mag oder nicht. (Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Continuing Mission) * In einer geschnittenen Szene ist zu sehen, dass Dr. Selar bereits 2364, als Vertretung für Dr. Crusher, auf der Enterprise war. * Die Dreharbeiten für begannen, während diese Episode gedreht wurde. Nach Abschluss der Dreharbeiten an Gestern, Heute, Morgen erhielt die Crew eine zehntägige Pause, bevor sie dann für den siebten Kinofilm vor der Kamera stand. (TNG DVD-Box Staffel 7 - Special Features) * Dies ist das einzige Serienfinale, neben , bei dem Allan Kroeker nicht Regie führte. Er sollte später sowohl für die Finale von ( , ), ( , ) und ( ) verantwortlich zeichnen. Kulisse und Kostüm [[Datei:Hauptmaschinenraum 2364.jpg|thumb|left|Eine Szene aus der Episode . Man beachte den fehlenden Pooltisch.]] * Für die Szenen in der Vergangenheit erhielt die Brücke der Enterprise das Aussehen der ersten Staffel zurück. Wie damals üblich wurden deswegen auch die Positionen des Steuermanns und des Operations Managers vertauscht. Bei einigen Details unterliefen dem Team jedoch kleine Fehler. Die Armlehnen des Kapitänssessels zum Beispiel hatten in den ersten Episoden eine andere Form und im Maschinenraum der Enterprise der Vergangenheit steht in der Mitte des Vorraums eine Konsole, der sogenannte Pooltisch, die in den ersten Folgen von TNG dort noch nicht vorhanden ist. Auch waren die Sitze des Steuermanns und des Operation-Managers am Anfang von TNG noch wesentlich waagerechter. * Ebenfalls wurden die Uniformen der ersten Staffel verwendet. Auch hier passierte ein Fehler, denn Data trägt auf der Enterprise der Vergangenheit lediglich die Insignien eines Lieutenant Junior Grade, was natürlich auf einen Fehler der Kostümabteilung zurückzuführen ist, denn Data hatte auch zu Zeiten der ersten Mission der Enterprise, in der Episode , bereits den Rang eines Lieutenant Commanders inne. thumb|Riker auf Deneb IV. Im Hintergrund steht Paul Rice * Bei der Szene im Frankreich der Urzeit, war lediglich die Felsformation eine echte Kulisse. Alles weitere wurde per Matte Painting in die gedrehte Szene eingefügt. Die 14 Sekunden, in denen diese Szene in der Großansicht zu sehen war, benötigte etwa 300 Arbeitsstunden. (TNG DVD-Box Staffel 7 - Special Features) * Qs beweglicher Stuhl im Gerichtssaal wurde vor einer Bluescreen gedreht. Da es kein Gerät gab, dass diese Bewegung hätte ausführen können, montierte man ein festes Podest an einer Wand und fuhr mit der Kamera darauf zu und zurück, um den Eindruck zu erwecken, das Podest mit dem Richterstuhl würde einem entgegenkommen, beziehungsweise wegschweben. (TNG DVD-Box Staffel 7 - Special Features) * Für die Szene als Picard in der Vergangenheit über Subraum mit Riker spricht, wurde eine ältere Sequenz aus der Episode ) wiederverwendet. Im Hintergrund ist Paul Rice zu erkennen. * Tasha Yars Haar in den Vergangenheitssequenzen ist etwas länger als in der ersten Staffel von TNG. Außerdem wurde sie in der deutschen Version anstelle von Katja Nottke von Martina Treger synchronisiert. Auszeichnungen *Diese Episode gewann 1995 einen Hugo Award in der Kategorie Best Dramatic Presentation. *Diese Episode war für vier Emmy Awards nominiert. In der Kategorie Outstanding Individual Achievement in Special Visual Effects konnte der Award gewonnen werden, in den Kategorien Outstanding Individual Achievement in Music Composition for a Series, Outstanding Individual Achievement in Editing for a Series - Single Camera Production und Outstanding Individual Achievement in Costume Design for a Series dagegen, konnte kein Award errungen werden. Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Darsteller Verweise en:All Good Things... (episode) es:All Good Things... fr:All Good Things... ja:TNG:永遠への旅 nl:All Good Things... sv:All Good Things... Kategorie:Episode (TNG)